A task to love - DOA
by LilStrange
Summary: Ryu's been sent on a mission by Hayate and yeah. XD


**I've hit writers block but nevertheless pushed myself into making a sensible enough fanfiction for a reader who wanted a Kasumi and Ryu.**

* * *

I'd like to apologize how short my stories are getting, maybe with the Easter days off i will be able to focus again.

Happy reading. ^^

"No! That's unfair, please... PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Kasumi screamed,

Kasumi sat up on her bed, she was panting, "Not another one of those pathetic nightmares." She thought.

Kasumi has been getting these nightmares for days now. Kasumi laid back on her pillow, she got cold shivers.

"It's unfair... wh-why me..." She thought.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Somewhere far away, Hayabusa was ordered to keep an eye on Kasumi. He took the mission into his own hands and so far had not failed.

The next morning Hayabusa reported back to his close friend, Hayate.

Hayate followed by Ayane approached Ryu.

"Ryu, how's my little sister doing?" Hayate asked.

"Just fine, the usual. She's been having those nightmares again."

"She's brave, she can handle it."

"Anything i need to do today?"

"Watch over Kasumi like you've always have."

Hayate walks away but Ayane doesn't follow him, she takes steps towards him.

"Why are you doing this? You've watched over Kasumi for years. There must be some other reason then loyalty for watching over her for that long." Ayane suspiciously asked.

"Ayane, it's none of your business so please stop trying to interfering with my mission."

Ayane puts her left hand on her hip. "Just answer me,"

Ryu teleported which left an enraged Ayane.

Kasumi was just aimlessly walking throughout the streets and she spotted Hayabusa hiding amongst the trees.

"Typical Ryu, can't believe he is still watching over me." Kasumi thought.

Kasumi ran and jumped up onto the top of a building of a bakery's rooftop.

"I see you!" Kasumi shouts, pointing out to Hayabusa.

Hayabusa disappeared, "Huh? Where did he-"

"Right behind you." Ryu responded. Kasumi turned around and got a big fright.

"You should really stop doing that, Ryu." Kasumi sternly says. "And you should stop following me."

"It's orders."

"And by who?"

"Your brother, Hayate."

Kasumi sighed. "My brother... he still cares?"

"Course he does, he's always worried about his little sister."

That made Kasumi smile. She'd hasn't seen her big bother for a while now so it was a relief to know that he still cares about her.

The two stood in silence. Kasumi slightly blushed.

"So how have you been, Ryu?" Kasumi asked.

Ryu slightly nodded. "I've been well, yourself?"

"I've been... good." Kasumi replied.

Ryu knew that wasn't the truth but he wasn't going to make a big fuss out of it.

"Ryu, may i ask you something?" Kasumi whispers.

Ryu nods. "Sure."

"Why do you follow orders from... my brother; Especially this task, the spying. It's all a waste of time, isn't it?"

"I am loyal to your brother, he can trust me with any task."

"Is that it? Loyalty just is the answer?" Kasumi asked,

Kasumi was unsure if Ryu's words were true. She didn't let this affect her though, she still kept a straight face.

"It is." He replied.

Kasumi looked down at her feet. "I was hoping for another reason."

"What would the reason be?"

Kasumi looks up at Ryu. "The reason being... that i..."

Ryu raised an eyebrow. "That you?"

"That you love me!" Kasumi confessed.

Ryu was surprised, he didn't know how to react but he said the words from the top of his head.

"T-that is one of my reasons that i wish to watch over you."

Kasumi shakes her head. "That isn't the reason, is it? It was pathetic of me to say anyway."

"It's not pathetic, it's bravery. It was my main reason too, I was just too afraid to admit it." Ryu confessed.

"What is there to be afraid of?"

"It's hard, I've never fell in love before; it's difficult to understand how love works."

Kasumi walks up to Ryu and puts her arm around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder.

"It's hard for me too, Ryu. It's my first time falling in love too."

Ryu wraps his arms around Kasumi and together they share a moment together. Hayate was watching nearby, he didn't seem unimpressed of the action, in fact he smiled; he knew that if anyone could make Kasumi happy it would obviously be Ryu.

"Thank you for loving me, Ryu." Kasumi whispered.

"Same with you." He replied.

Throughout those weeks, Kasumi has never gotten those horrible nightmares like she usually did. Probably due to the fact Ryu will promises to protect her.

* * *

**Review and bleh, thanks c:**

**Will be working on another request but like i said over and over again (Even on my page)...**

_**Note: As said in my last fanfic, I'm still open for people requesting a certain story with their favourite character in it or a random character. Review their name and I'll surely make something of it. Also don't hesitate to because I'd love to hear what you want! I will also take a cross over story with a certain character you want in each one but please remember that i only know the Soul Calibur, Tekken and Dead Or Alive games.**__** PM OR REVIEW YOUR WANTED STORIES.**_


End file.
